This invention relates generally to the field of support garments. In particular, it relates to a combination athletic supporter and cold pack, for the treatment of pain in the groin and scrotal area of a human male.
Pain and inflammation in the groin or scrotal area of the human male are common after surgical procedures in that area, particularly vasectomies. Additionally, pain and inflammation may result from trauma to that area of the anatomy due to athletic or work-related activities. One common treatment for minor post-operative or traumatic pain and inflammation is to apply a cold compress or ice pack to the affected area. A drawback to this procedure is that the patient's movement is severely limited while the cold treatment is applied.
Heretofore, athletic supporters have been in common use to reduce the probability of injury to the scrotal, groin, or inguinal area. Furthermore, athletic supporters have been made with a top-opening pocket in the pouch that receives a rigid shield or "cup", for use in situations where additional protection for the male genitalia is desired. To applicant's knowledge, however, there has been no attempt to adapt or utilize an athletic supporter or the like for relieving pain and inflammation due to surgery or trauma.
There has thus been an unfulfilled need for a device that can be comfortably worn around the male genitalia, and which provides freedom of movement while also providing relief from pain and inflammation.